Group Therapy
by SGS
Summary: “It’s Kuwabara, please ma’am.” He said in a cheesy accent that made Harry snicker. “I licked an electoral outlet.” YYHxHP


Group Therapy…  
(Chapter one)

By: SGS

"But I don't want to go to go to therapy!" Harry wined as Hermione   
dragged him along to see Dr. Spyhoc.

"Come on Harry you can't go against a court order! And who knows group  
therapy might do you some good."

"Group therapy… you didn't say it was group therapy!" Harry shouted at  
her as she opened to door and threw him in.

Harry stood there staring at the now closed door from the inside; it  
was no more interesting than the outside. He could feel the eyes of  
others on him. 'Oh hell, I might as well just turn around.' As he turned  
the first person he laid eyes on was…

"WHAT THE CRAP! DRACO!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"Same thing as you, stupid, that dumb court order." The blond boy  
muttered.

"Ah, you must be Harry." A honey dripped voice belonging to a short   
brown haired lady sitting in a rolly chair on the open side of a   
semicircle.

"Um…. Yeah, wasup?" He grinned a delinquent grin and took a seat  
slouching in the chair. Looking around himself he discovered he was sitting  
with some of the most unusual people he had ever seen. Apart from  
Malfoy, the was a really ugly guy with bright orange hair, a hot-looking  
redhead girl in a Chinese outfit, a spiky-haired leprechaun in a black  
dress (o.O), and a street punk in a torn shirt with way to much hair gel.   
'Jesus, I thought the brats at Hogwarts were ugly… except for that cute  
little redhead…she's hot!'

"It's a pleasure to see you Harry." The brown haired lady was saying.  
"And I'm Dr. Spyhoc, but you can call me Dr. Abby."

"Yo…" Harry said blankly.

"Now," Abby began. "Let's all introduce ourselves, since we will all be  
spending so much quality time together, expressing our inner emotions."   
At this point Harry was itching for a knife. The leprechaun went first.

"Hiei…hn…" And he sat down, as orange-hair stood up.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the number one punk at Sarayashiki Jr. High!"  
Harry rolled his eyes, what an idiot. 

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy introduced himself. Harry sniggered.

"I'm Kurama." The redhead said, smiling and bowing. The street punk  
stood up.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the real number one punk at Sarayashiki Jr.  
High." Harry sighed. He knew what was coming next.

"Yo… I'm Harry Potter." He said from his seat. Nodding toward the  
others. 

"Well, now that that's over and done with let's proceed, shall we?" She  
said still smiling brightly, too brightly. "Do we all know why we're  
here this afternoon?" The group groaned. "Let share that emotion shall  
we? Hiei, you first please." She said batting her eyelashes.

"I want to be a belly dancer." Hiei said simply, as if this was the   
most normal thing in the world.

"Kazuma, you next please."

"It's Kuwabara, please ma'am." He said in a cheesy accent that made  
Harry snicker. "I licked an electoral outlet."

"That couldn't have been a nice experience, was it Kuwabara?" The  
doctor asked.

"No, ma'am I can't say it was." He replied blushing.

"I was caught wearing Victoria's Secrets under wear at school." Malfoy   
muttered. The whole group stared at him, crickets chirped. "What!?!" 

"I have a personality complex." Kurama stated simply, offering no more  
information. Now it was Yusuke's turn.

"I really like purses…and pantyhose…and…um…high heels." He said in his  
usual punk-ass voice. "You got a problem with that?"

"Looks like you and Draco need to get to know each other a little  
better…" Harry muttered under him breath. 

"I got drunk, kissed a guy, and did something illegal that I barely  
remember." Harry told the others.

"Well now we've completed step one of our process to mental freedom.  
This is group therapy people," Abby said in a soothing voice. "We work as  
a group to help each other." Her smile brightened. "I think we'll break  
off into group of two to talk about our feelings." Harry groaned.  
"Harry you go with Kuwabara, Mr. Malfoy you with Hiei, and that leaves   
Yusuke and Kurama."

As she talked she pointed them to different corners of the room to sit  
and talk. After another hour of listening to Kuwabara babble on Harry  
was afraid his brain was going to explode, when Abby called time and the  
session was over. Harry, who'd been eyeing Kurama's nice ass throughout  
the meeting decided to wait outside the door to talk to 'her'. 

"Hello." Harry said, faking shyness and innocence, when Kurama walked  
out the door a few minutes later. "I was just wondering if you'd like  
to go do something with me, this afternoon?" Kurama was in shock, but  
before he could answer Yusuke called out to him.

"Hey, Kurama, dude! You doing anything tonight?

"WHAT THE F!!! YOU'RE A GUY!!!" Harry yelled, almost   
hyperventilating. Kurama looked at his pants.

"Last time I checked I was…"

"YOU SICK-O!!!" Harry yelled storming off down the hall.

"What was up with that?" Yusuke asked as Kurama joined them.

"The little punk thought I was a girl…" Kurama told them, almost   
grinning.

"And you're smiling about that why…"

"I was just thinking about how much fun we're going to have here."


End file.
